1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to test fixtures for heavy equipment and more particularly to a motor test mount with adjustable test part positioning for placing its center of gravity on a rotational axis of the mount.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Christiansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,667 describes an engine stand for supporting an engine such as an automobile power plant for repair or other work including a support post having a slotted adaptor plate to which the rear portion of certain designs of engines can be solely supported. The engine is attached to the adaptor plate by adjustable brackets which readily allow the approximate longitudinal axis passing through the center of gravity of the engine to be aligned with the center line of the rotatable adaptor plate. A chain brake is utilized to secure the angular position of the adaptor plate whereby the engine being supported on the stand may be rotated and secured in any selected angular orientation. The engine stand further includes a removable second post member mounted in spaced relationship with the first post to mount engines on the stand, which because of their design, are not advantageously supported solely at the rear.
Hawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,127 describes a wheeled stand especially useful as an automotive engine stand wherein a post is inclined rearwardly from its point of attachment between outwardly tapering sections which form a longitudinal base portion, said post being tilted rearwardly and supported by upright straps. A wheel locking mechanism is provided wherein a threaded member is vertically disposed and provided with a wing portion, said threaded member being movable in and out of locking engagement with a peripheral portion of the wheel.
Stellato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,165 describes a combination engine stand and engine puller crane wherein the base frame of the engine puller crane removably interlocks with the base frame of the engine stand allowing one person to remove an engine from a motor vehicle by the use of the engine puller crane and then secure the engine to the engine stand.
Dubbs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,980 describes a stand or support for various kinds and types of small motors, generators and air compressors while servicing them, as well as testing them under running conditions, the stand or support having a bracket attachable to a bench or vertical post and a simple frame being supported for rotation thereon. The frame comprises an elongated angle iron member to one end of which an engine support is connected fixedly and perpendicularly thereto and a second similar engine support extends perpendicularly from the elongated member and is longitudinally adjustable therealong but is adapted to be clamped at any desired location thereon for attachment of a small engine or the like to the engine supports in accordance with the position of bolt holes on the engine or other type of small device.
NuVemay et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,738 describes a work fixture brake including a first block and a second block and a brake disc. The first block has a first axis of rotation passing therethrough and a first friction pad fixed thereto. The second block is axially juxtaposed the first block and is pivotably connected thereto at a second axis of rotation offset from the first axis of rotation. A second friction pad is rotatively fixed to the second block. A brake disc has a first side facing the first friction pad and an oppositely disposed second side facing the second friction pad. The brake disc is approximately centered on the first axis of rotations. Means for axially separating the first block from the second block are disposed therebetween. The means are responsive to a rotative force against the second block in a direction which would induce rotation about the first axis of rotation. The means thereby axially separates the first friction pad and the second friction pad, in turn releasing the brake disc.
The prior art teaches the use of motor test stands similar to the instant invention, but does not teach such a stand able to position the center of gravity of the test piece at the rotational axis of the stand. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A motor test mount apparatus comprises a mount cylinder having bearings fitted for supporting a bearing rod positioned for rotation within the bearings. A mount block and a capping screw each are axially and threadedly engaged with the bearing rod at opposing ends wherein the capping screw is adapted for drawing the mount block toward the mount cylinder upon rotation of the capping screw. A motor mounting plate is engaged with the mount block and is adapted for selective positioning in a mounting plane orthogonal to a rotational axis of the mount cylinder. A plurality of motor mounting arms are adapted for securing a motor to the motor mounting plate, whereby the center of gravity of the motor may be positioned on the rotational axis by adjustment of the mounting plate position in the mounting plane.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of supporting a motor at any selected rotational angle.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of positioning the center of gravity of the motor on the rotational axis of the invention so that the motor may more easily be rotated to a desired position.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being easily adapted to various motor configurations.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.